Yaroslav le Sage
brouillon thumb|260px|Yaroslav le Sage (reconstitution de son visage).thumb|260px|Millénaire de la ville de Yaroslav.thumb|260px|Le Prince Yaroslav mène des guerres qui sont à l'origine de l'Etat russe.thumb|260px|Fresque de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Kiev représentant les filles de Iaroslav.Yaroslav Vladimirovitch, le Sage, ou le Boîteux Le Malheur russe: Essai sur le meurtre politique, Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Hélène Carrère d'Encausse, Fayard, 1988., est né très certainement en 979 Historical Dictionary of Ukraine, Historical Dictionaries of Europe, Ivan Katchanovski, Zenon E. Kohut, Bohdan Y. Nebesio, Myroslav Yurkevich, Édition 2, révisée, Scarecrow Press, 2013. à à Vychhorod (région de Kiev). Il est décédé le 19 ou 20 février 1054, au château fort des rois de la Rus de Kiev à Vychhorod. Yaroslav le Sage est inhumé en la cathédrale Saint Sophie de Kiev Yaroslav le Sage. Yaroslav le Sage est le fils du Varègue Vladimir Ier le Grand, descendant de Rorik-Rurik (813-879). Sa mère est la princesse Rogneda, de Polotsk, au nord de l'actuelle Russie, mais descendante par son père et sa mère des rois de Norvège. Yaroslav semble être né en 978. Il est prince de Rostov de 987 à 1010. Prince de Novgorod en 1010, Iaroslav montre des velléités d'indépendance à l'égard de son père, Vladimir le Grand VLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE . Vice-régent de Novgorod au moment de la mort de son père, en 1015. Par la suite, son frère aîné, Svyatopolk le Maudit, tue trois de ses frères et prend le pouvoir à Kiev. Yaroslav, avec le soutien actif des Novgorodiens et l'aide de Varègues mercenaires Yaroslav I (prince de Kiev) - Britannica Online Encyclopedia. il défait son frère Svyatopolk et devient le grand-prince de Kiev en 1019, tout en restant Grand-prince de Novgorod. Jaroslav le Sage est le premier qui jouit de la plénitude du pouvoir tant à Kiev qu'à Novgorod Encyclopédie généalogique des maisons souveraines du monde (1959-1966), Sirjean Gaston, Paris: Gaston Sirjean, 1959-1966, p.56 et Généalogies et mariages occidentaux des Rurikides russes du Xe au XIIIe siècle (1927), Baumgarten, Nicolas Pierre Serge von, Roma: Pont. Institutum Orientalium Studiorum, 1927. . Yaroslav s'installe à Kiev, mais doit, de 1024 à 1034, reconnaître la souveraineté de son frère Mstislav sur la rive gauche du Dniepr VLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE . Dans les années 1030 et 1040, il entreprend plusieurs campagnes contre les Baltes et les Finnois d'Estonie, et fonde la ville de Iouriev (= Tartou), appelée ainsi d'après son prénom Iouri. Il bat les Petchenègues en 1036. Yaroslav entreprend alors la construction de fortifications et la colonisation des steppes de la rive droite du Dniepr. En revanche, sa campagne contre Byzance en 1043 est un échec. Durant son long règne, la Rus de Kiev atteint l'apogée de sa puissance militaire. Iaroslav le Sage compte parmi les premiers souverains d'Europe à s'être soucié de la lecture et de son enseignement parmi ses sujets. Le Prince est à l'origine des lois de la principauté de Kiev Yaroslav I (prince de Kiev) - Britannica Online Encyclopedia , la première partie de la Rousskaïa Pravda (= le Droit russe). Yaroslav, appelé le Sage pour son amour de l'éducation et de la science Parlons ukrainien: Langue et culture, Victor Koptilov, L'Harmattan, 1995. , établit des liens durables avec la plupart des dynasties européennes au pouvoir, et renforcé les frontières de la Rus. Yaroslav le Sage consacre beaucoup d'attention à l'organisation interne de son Etat. Il essaye de libérer son pays de l'influence de l'Empire byzantin. L'œuvre de Yaroslav est remarquable dans le domaine religieux. Il conclut avec Byzance un accord au terme duquel Kiev devient le siège d'un métropolite ayant sous sa juridiction toute la Russie. Il fait construire de nombreuses églises, notamment la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie à Kiev. Après Yaroslav, une partie de la droujina (= serviteurs et amis du prince, ancêtres des boyards) s'unit à la caste des marchands de Novgorod : c'est là l'ébauche d'une nouvelle classe dirigeante. De nombreux dirigeants ou seigneurs européens sont ses descendants du fait des alliances de sa nombreuse progéniture. Yaroslav le Sage est appelé autocrate ou khan, à la manière orientale, et à la fin de ses jours reçut le titre de tsar et basileus porté par les Empereurs de Byzance. Durant son règne la Russie est forte et unie Yaroslav le Sage. thumb|center|600px|Triptyque sur la vie de Yaroslav le Sage. SA FAMILLE . thumb|center|400px|Ancêtres de Yaroslav. thumb|left|261px|Ragnvald de Polotsk et Rogneda.Yaroslav le Sage est le fils du Varègue Vladimir Ier le Grand (958-1015), le Soleil Rouge ou encore saint Vladimir, Grand-prince du Rus de Kiev, membre de la dynastie des Riourikides, qui règne de 980 à 1015. Les premiers princes du Rus (=l'Etat de Kiev) et de Novgorod sont des Vikings, évangélisés par des missionnaires byzantins et athonites qui, durant des siècles, assurent la garde de l'empereur byzantin et du Patriarche de Constantinople La véritable histoire des Orthodoxes d'Estonie, Graveurs de Mémoire Jean-François Jolivalt, Métropolite Stephanos de Tallinn et de toute l'Estonie, L'Harmattan, 2012. . Sa mère est la princesse Rodnega, de Polotsk, au nord de l'actuelle Russie, mais descendante par son père et sa mère des rois de Norvège, des Vikings. Son père, Ragnvald est devenu Rogvolod (abt 920–978), prince de Polotsk dans le nord de l'actuelle Biélorussie. Il est certainement le fils de Olaf Haraldsson Geirstadalf (890-934). En 977, Vladimir Ier demande Rodnega, âgée de 11 ans en mariage à Rogvolod. Rodnega refuse de se marier avec ce fils d'esclave. Le Grand-prince du Rus de Kiev va à Polotsk et défait Rogvolod (abt 920–978). Rodnega est violée devant son père et sa mère. Puis Vladimir tue son père Janet Martin, Medieval Russia 980-1584 (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1995). . L'ex princesse de Polotsk est reléguée au couvent, en 988. Elle y finit ses jours en 1002. SA JEUNESSE . 979 ? . [[Fichier:Ay2.jpg|thumb|260px|Affiche du film Prince Yaroslav.]]Yaroslav est certainement né au château fort de Vychhorod, larésidence des rois de la Rus' de Kiev, sur le Dniepr. C'est là que Vladimir le Grand, son père, entretient un harem de 300 concubines. Yaroslav le Sage est mentionné dans une chronique en 980. Il est dit dans la même chronique qu'en 1054 qu'il a vécu 76 années. Donc Yaroslav est né en 978 ou 979[http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%A1%D0%A0%D0%9B Collection complète des Chroniques russes] . Il est l'un des nombreux enfants de Vladimir le Grand, probablement le second avec Rogneda de Polotsk. Cependant d'autres historiens le voient né en 988 ou 989. Selon le manuscrit Orenburg sa date de naissance c'est 972 Vasily Nikitich Tatishchev (1686-1750), célèbre historien russe. . Soloviev (1820-1879) doute même qu'il soit mort à 76 ans. Certains historiens expriment des doutes sur Rogneda, qui pour eux n'est pas mère. Un historien français, Jean-Pierre Arrignon, imagine même que Yaroslav est un enfant illégitime après le divorce de Rogneda avec Vladimir et son mariage avec Anna Porphyrogénète, la sœur cadette de Basile II. Et même le fils de la même Ana Porphyrogénète. Cependant, cette hypothèse contredit toutes les autres sources. Yaroslav apparaît dans une saga nordique pour certains sous le nom de Yarisleif, d'une boiterie longtemps crue légendaire, probablement d'une flèche. Cette blessure est confirmée du temps de Staline par les scientifiques qui examinent ses restes. Prince de Rostov Veliki de 989 à 1010 . thumb|260px|Rostov : Lac Nero.Dans Les chroniques du temps passé il est dit a signalé que Vladimir Ier met ses fils - encore enfants - au pouvoir dans différentes villes. Yaroslav devient prince de Rostov de 989 à 1010 Перхавко В.Б., Сухарев Ю.В. Воители Руси IX-XIII вв. — Москва : Вече, 2006. . Toutefois, cette date dans cet article, 988, assez classique, comme il lieu de nombreux événements. L'historien Alexey Karpov suggère que Yaroslav devient prince de Rostov, mais après 989. Dans les annales du règne de Yaroslav Rostov n'est guère citée. Toutes les informations sur son séjour à Rostov Veliki dans sa biographie sont postérieures ou légendaires. Dans la seconde moitié du XI siècle, après son décès, Rostov devient une ville importante au nord des possessions des princes russes. Ce territoire est à l'origine de la Russie moderne. Yaroslav (1010) . thumb|260px|Sculpture du fondateur de la ville de Yaroslavl - Yaroslav le Sage, sur un billet russe.La légende dit qu'en 1010 sur la demande des marchands exaspérés, le prince de Rostov, Iaroslavl le Sage, les escorte jusqu'à Iaroslav. La ville est fondée sur un ancien site païen. C'est l'une des plus anciennes villes autour de la Volga. Elle est fondée pour assurer la protection de la route entre la Volga et Rostov Veliki. Selon la légende, le fondateur de la cité fait construire la ville à l’endroit même où il a combattu et occis un puissant ours. C’est d’ailleurs en référence à cette légende qu’un ours dressé sur les pattes postérieures et brandissant une hallebarde est représenté sur les armoiries de la ville. thumb|center|600px|La future Russie vers l'an 1010. PÉRIODE NOVGOROD (1010) . Prince de Novgorod en 1010, Iaroslav montre des velléités d'indépendance à l'égard de son père, Vladimir le Grand VLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE . Vice-régent de Novgorod en 1010 . Comme Jaroslav à Rostov est encore un enfant, on lui envoie un mentor. Selon Anatoli Karpov, ce mentor est dans les chroniques en 1018, le soutien de famille et le gouverneur nommé Buda (ou Budy). mais a été transféré à Novgorod, comme héritier de la plus grande trône en 1010 . Pendant son séjour là-bas, il a fondé la ville de Yaroslavl sur la Volga. Sa relation avec son père était apparemment tendue, si Vladimir légua le trône de Kiev à son plus jeune fils, Boris . En 1014 , Yaroslav a refusé de rendre hommage à Kiev et que la mort de Vladimir a évité la guerre. Probablement il était un proche allié de Yaroslav à Novgorod, mais le soutien de famille pendant le règne de Novgorod, il n'était plus nécessaire, il est donc probable qu'il était un éducateur Yaroslav même pendant le règne de Rostov 30 . La rébellion contre son père (1014) . Vladimir a pu mettre la main sur toute la Russie. En 1014 Yaroslav résolument refusé de payer son père, grand-prince Vladimir de Kiev Sviatoslav, annuel leçon en deux mille hryvnia. Les historiens pensent que ces actions étaient liées à Yaroslav Vladimir intention de donner le trône à l'un des plus jeunes fils, Rostov-du-Prince Boris , qu'il avait récemment été proche de lui et a remis le commandement de l'escorte du prince, ce qui signifie effectivement la reconnaissance Boris héritier. Peut-être c'est pourquoi rebellés contre le fils aîné de Vladimir Swiatopolk pris dans les limbes après (il y resta jusqu'à la mort de son père). Et ces nouvelles pourrait encourager Yaroslav s'opposer à son père 44 . Pour faire face à son père, après Jaroslav raconte Vikings embauchés à l'étranger qui sont arrivés dirigé Eymund 40 . Cependant, Vladimir, qui ces dernières années a vécu dans le village Berestovo près de Kiev, était vieux et pas pressé de prendre des mesures. En outre, en Juin 1015 envahi Petchenègues et recueillies contre l'armée Yaroslav, dirigé par Boris a été contraint de faire une steppe raid réflexion qui entendent l'approche de Boris tourné le dos 45 . Dans le même temps, les Vikings embauchés Yaroslav condamnée à l'inaction à Novgorod, a commencé à organiser des émeutes. Selon la Première Chronique de Novgorod " Vikings ont commencé ... faire violence sur les femmes muzhatyh 46 " À la suite de Novgorod, incapable de résister à la violence perpétrée, révolté et tué Vikings nuit. Yaroslav était à l'époque dans sa résidence dans le cancer. A propos de l'incident, il a convoqué les représentants de la noblesse Novgorod, qui a participé à la rébellion, leur promettant le pardon, et quand ils sont venus à lui, brutalement réprimé sur eux. Il est arrivé en Juillet - Août 1015 40 45 . A sa mort, en 1015, ses douze fils se battent pour la succession. L'aîné fait tuer trois de ses demi-frères, mais il est lui-même chassé par un quatrième, Yaroslav. Au fil du temps, le règne de Yaroslav Rostov connecter la fondation de la ville de Yaroslavl , nommé en l'honneur du prince. D'abord mentionné dans Yaroslavl "Conte de temps passés" par 1071 , quand la famine causée par la "décrit la révolte des Mages "en terre Rostov 32 . Mais il ya des légendes qui attribuent la fondation de la ville de Yaroslav. Selon l'un d'eux Jaroslav voyage le long de la Volga Novgorod Rostov. Selon la légende, sur la façon dont il a été attaqué par un ours, qui Iaroslav utilisant entourage piraté hache. Après cela, le prince ordonna de couper promontoire inaccessible sur la rivière petite forteresse en bois appelée par son nom - Yaroslavl. Ces événements se reflètent sur l'emblème de la ville. Cette tradition se reflète dans le " Conte de la construction de la ville de Yaroslavl , "publié en 1877. Selon les recherches de l'historien et archéologue N. UN Voronin , "Legend" a été fondée en XVIII-XIX siècle, mais il a assumé la fonction de "Legends" jeter traditions populaires liées à l'ancien culte de la caractéristique de l'ours des tribus vivant dans la ceinture forestière de la Russie moderne 33 . Une version antérieure de la légende est donnée dans un article publié MA Lenivtsevym en 1827 34 . Cependant, il ya des doutes que la tradition Yaroslavl est connecté Yaroslav, même si elle est susceptible de refléter certains des faits de l'histoire des débuts de la ville 35 . En 1958-1959 historien Yaroslavl Michael Hermanovitch Meyerowitz justifiée que la ville n'a pas comparu devant 1010 . Cette date est désormais considéré comme la date de fondation de Yaroslavl 36 37 . Prince de Rostov Yaroslav à la mort de son frère aîné Vysheslav qui a régné à Novgorod. "Le conte de temps passés" date du décès Vysheslav pas signalé, mais basée sur l'analyse de plusieurs sources récentes. Dans le " Livre des Degrés »(XVI siècle) a rapporté que Vysheslav mort avant Rogneda mère Yaroslav, l'année du décès est précisé dans le" Conte de temps passés "(1000). Cependant, cette information n'est pas fondée sur des documents et sont probablement deviner 30 . Une autre version a abouti à la " Histoire de la Russie " V. Tatishchev . Sur la base de quelques chroniques non existantes (d'origine probablement Novgorod), il met l'information à propos de l'article de la mort Vysheslav pour 6518 (1010/1011) de l'année 38 . Cette date est maintenant acceptée par la plupart des historiens. Vysheslav réussi à Novgorod Yaroslav 30 . Après la mort du fils aîné de Vladimir Vysheslav considéré Swiatopolk , mais le Grand-Duc pour une raison quelconque a choisi de le laisser dans Turov . Le fils aîné, Izjaslav également au moment où il est mort, mais il était toujours dans la vie de son père a été effectivement privés du droit à l'héritage - car il a été attribué à l'héritage de Polotsk . Et Vladimir Novgorod Yaroslav mis 39 40 . Principauté de Novgorod en ce moment a un statut supérieur à Rostov. Cependant, le prince de Novgorod avait encore une position subordonnée au Grand-Duc, rendant hommage annuel en 2000 hryvnia (2/3 recueillies dans Novgorod et de ses terres subordonnés). Cependant, le troisième (1000 hryvnia) est resté sur le contenu du prince et de sa suite, dont la taille a été le deuxième à la taille des escadrons prince de Kiev 41 . Période du règne de Yaroslav de Novgorod jusqu'à 1014 aussi peu décrit dans les chroniques comme Rostov. Il est probable que de Rostov Jaroslav premier est allé à Kiev, et de là se rendit à Novgorod. Il y est arrivé, probablement pas avant 1011. Jusqu'à Yaroslav de Novgorod princes depuis le temps de Rurik vécu, généralement sur le monticule près de Novgorod , Yaroslav s'installe à Novgorod lui-même, qui à cette époque était un règlement important. Sa cour princière située sur le côté du marché de la Volkhov , ce lieu a été appelé " la Cour de Yaroslav . " En outre, il y avait aussi Yaroslav résidence de cancer dans le hameau, situé au sud de Novgorod 42 . Il est probable que cette période a vu la première Yaroslav de mariage 43 . Le nom de sa première épouse est inconnue, probablement, son nom était Anna 29 . Lors de fouilles à Novgorod, les archéologues ont trouvé un seul exemple du plomb jusqu'à Iaroslav le Sage suspendu une fois alphabétisation princier. D'un côté dépeint George saint guerrier avec la lance et le bouclier, et son nom, la seconde - un homme dans un imperméable et un chapeau, relativement jeune, avec la moustache proéminente, mais pas de barbe, ainsi que des inscriptions sur les côtés du buste de la figure: "Yaroslav. Prince russe ". Apparemment, sur le sceau placé portrait assez classique du prince lui-même, l'homme volontaire avec un nez crochu de proie, dont la mort reconstruit l'image du crâne d'un célèbre savant - un archéologue et sculpteur Mikhaïl Gerasimov 29 . Après que Yaroslav a reçu de sa sœur Predslava lettre dans laquelle elle a écrit à propos de la mort de son père, et de ce qui va se passer après cet événement. Cette nouvelles fait Yaroslav faire la paix avec Novgorod, promettant de payer les virus pour chaque mort. Et à son évolution future Novgorod toujours soutenu le prince 47 . La lutte pour le trône de Kiev [ modifier | code source de modifier ] 15 Juillet 1015 à Vladimir Svyatoslavich Berestove mourut, et n'eut pas le temps de rembourser la rébellion de son fils. Et Yaroslav a commencé la lutte pour le trône de Kiev avec son frère Sviatopolk , qui a été libéré de prison et déclaré leur prince s'est rebellé Kiev. Dans cette lutte, qui a duré quatre ans, Yaroslav invoqué Novgorod et mercenaire Varangian équipe dirigée par le roi Eymund . Russie à l'époque de Yaroslav le Sage En 1016 Yaroslav défait l'armée Svjatopolka près Lubech fin de l'automne et a Kiev. Il généreusement récompensé équipe Novgorod, habillé chaque soldat dix hryvnia. De les annales : " Et ... laissez-les tous à la maison - et de leur donner la vérité, et les statuts sont radiés, tacos rekshi qu'ils aillent alphabétisation lo debs ISSS vous gardez takozh " La victoire de Ljubech pas fini le combat avec Swiatopolk: bientôt il entra à Kiev avec les Petchenègues , et en 1018 le roi de Pologne Boleslas le Brave invité Swiatopolk, défait les troupes de Yaroslav les banques du Bug , capturés à Kiev sœurs, épouse Anna et sa belle-mère Yaroslav place de transmettre la ville ("table"), le mari de sa fille Swiatopolk, il a fait une tentative de prendre pied en elle. Mais Kiev, frénésie colère sa suite, commencé à tuer les Polonais, et Boleslaw dû quitter précipitamment Kiev, privant l'aide militaire Svjatopolka. Et Yaroslav, après avoir perdu de nouveau à Novgorod, prêt à fonctionner "pour la mer». Mais Novgorod dirigé posadnik Dobrynichem Constantine , après découpage de son procès, a déclaré le prince qu'ils veulent se battre pour lui et Swiatopolk Boleslav. Ils ont recueilli des fonds, ont signé un nouveau contrat avec les Vikings du roi Eymund et s'armer. Au printemps de 1019 cette armée dirigé par Jaroslaw mis en place une nouvelle campagne de Svjatopolka. Dans la bataille sur la rivière Alta Swiatopolk a été vaincu, capturé sa bannière, il a été blessé, mais il s'est échappé. Le roi demanda Eymund Yaroslav: "voulez-vous le tuer ou pas?" 48 - à qui Yaroslav a donné son consentement: " ... - Rien je ne ferai pas: ni l'un ne sera pas s'adapter à la (personnel, poitrine contre poitrine) bataille avec le duc Swiatopolk ni blâmer personne si il serait tué. " En 1019, 49 Yaroslav marié 50 la fille de roi suédois Olaf Shetkonunga - Ingigerda dont courtisé avant konung Norvège Olaf Haraldsson , qui a consacré sa visu et par la suite épousé sa jeune soeur Astrid. Ingigerda Rus baptisé nom consonne - Irina 51 . Comme un cadeau de son mari a reçu Ingigerda ville Aldeygaborg (Ladoga) avec les terres environnantes qui ont reçu depuis le nom Ingria (de terre Ingigerda) 52 53 . En 1020 Yaroslav neveu Bryachislav attaqué Novgorod, mais sur le chemin du retour a été capturé sur la rivière Yaroslav Cour , brisée ici et ses troupes ont fui, laissant les prisonniers et de pillage. Yaroslav le poursuivit et forcé en 1021 à accepter des conditions de paix, l'a nommé à hériter de deux villes Usvyat et Vitebsk . En 1023 frère Jaroslaw - Tmutarakan prince Mstislav - avec ses alliés ont attaqué les Khazars et Kasogs et capturé Tchernihiv et toute la rive gauche du Dniepr, et en 1024 Mstislav défait les troupes dirigées par Yaroslav Varyag Yakuna sous feuillus (près de Tchernigov). Mstislav déplacé sa capitale à Tchernigov et envoyer des messagers à fui à Novgorod Yaroslav, a offert de partager ses terres le long du Dniepr et arrêter la guerre: " Asseyez-vous dans son Kiev, vous - le frère aîné, et je vais laisser ce côté. " En 1025 le fils de Boleslas le Vaillant , Mieszko II est devenu roi de Pologne, et ses deux frères, Bezprim et Otto, ont été expulsés du pays et a trouvé refuge auprès de Yaroslav. En 1026 Yaroslav, a réuni une grande armée, est retourné à Kiev, et ont fait la paix avec son frère Mstislav Gorodtsa, en accord avec ses propositions de paix. Frères se partagèrent la terre le long du Dniepr. Rive Gauche est resté avec Mstislav, et la rive droite de Yaroslav. Yaroslav, comme grand-prince de Kiev, a préféré être à Novgorod en 1036 (l'année de la mort de Mstislav). En 1028 le roi norvégien Olaf (plus tard surnommé les Saints), a été contraint de fuir à Novgorod. Il est arrivé avec son fils de cinq ans Magnus , laissant sa mère Astrid de Suède. En Novgorod Ingigerda, demi-soeur Magnus mère, épouse et ex-fiancée Yaroslav Olaf a insisté pour que Magnus était Yaroslav après le retour du roi de Norvège en 1030 , et où il est mort dans la bataille pour le trône de Norvège. En 1029 , aidant son frère Mstislav, fait un voyage à pots , les expulser de Tmutarakan . En 1030, Jaroslav le Sage mène campagne contre les Tchoudes, à l'issue de laquelle, il incorpore à la Rus' de nouveaux territotes.la partie orientale de A ce moment contre le roi Mieszko II dans la terre polonaise une rébellion, les gens qui tuent les évêques , les prêtres et les boyards . En 1031 Yaroslav et Mstislav l'appui des allégations Bezprima au trône de Pologne, se sont réunis une grande armée et se sont rendus aux Polonais ont repris la ville de Przemysl et Tcherven conquis les terres polonaises, et la capture de nombreux Polonais les ont divisés. Jaroslav réinstallé leurs prisonniers le long de la rivière Ros, et sur la rive droite du Dniepr Mstislav. Peu de temps avant, dans le même 1031 Harald III Sévère , roi de Norvège, le demi-frère de Olaf le Saint, s'enfuit à Iaroslav le Sage et servi dans son équipe. Certes, il a participé à la campagne contre les Polonais et Yaroslav était co-chef de l'armée. Par la suite devenu le beau-fils Harald, Yaroslav prend pour femme Elizabeth . La forteresse de Iouriev (1030) . La politique extérieure de Yaroslav continue celle de son père : au nord, il consolide la frontière de l'État russe, en 1030 VLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE . Le prince de Kiev s'empare Tartu (Dorpat), cette année-là, y construit sa propre forteresse qu'il appelle Youriev (littéralement de Youri - Youry étant le prénom de Yaroslav). Les dirigeants de Kiev alors reçoivent le tribut de l'ancien comté estonien environnant d'Ungannie, peut-être jusqu'en 1061, quand, selon les chroniques, Youriev est incendiée par une tribu chude (= nom d'anciens peuples estoniens), les Sosols. thumb|center|600px|Tartu (Doprat). En 1034 le prince de Novgorod Yaroslav met fils Vladimir . En 1036, il mourut subitement sur la chasse Mstislav, et Yaroslav, craignant apparemment toute demande de Kiev principauté, perfectionné son dernier frère, le plus jeune des Vladimirovitch - Pskov-du-Prince Sudislava - en prison (couper). Seulement après ces événements Yaroslav a décidé de passer à la cour de Novgorod à Kiev. thumb|center|600px|Combats de Yaroslav. PÉRIODE KIEV . Après la mort de Mstislav (1036) . Lorsque meurt le grand rival de Jaroslav, le prince Mstislav, en 1036, son corps est inhumé dans l'église du Sauveur qu'il a fait construire. Après la mort de Mstislav,Yaroslav devient seul souverain de la Russie et pendant es dix-huit dernières années de son règne que le pays atteint un niveau de vie très élevé Atlas historique et culturel de la Russie et du monde slave, Pierre Kovalevsky, Elsevier : 1961. . En 1036 il a vaincu les Petchenègues et ce libéré l'État russe ancien de leurs raids. En mémoire de la victoire sur le prince Pechenegs posé la célèbre basilique Sainte-Sophie à Kiev, pour la peinture de l'église ont été appelés artistes de Constantinople . Dans la même année, après la mort de son frère Mstislav Vladimirovitch Yaroslav est devenu le seul maître de la plupart des Rus 'de Kiev, à l'exception de la principauté de Polotsk , où il régna son neveu Bryachislav , et après sa mort en 1044 - Vseslav Polotsk . En 1038 les troupes Yaroslav fait un voyage à Yatvingians en 1040 pour la Lituanie , et en 1041 l'eau randonnée sur des barges en Mazovie . En 1042 son fils Vladimir a remporté l'igname , et cette campagne a été un gros chevaux de cas. Autour de ce temps (1038-1043) de Canut le Grand à Yaroslav fui anglais prince Edward l'Exil . De plus, en 1042 le prince Yaroslav le Sage a été d'une grande aide dans la lutte pour le trône royal polonais petit-fils Boleslas le Brave - Je Casimiro Casimir sœur mariée de Yaroslav -. Mary, reine de Pologne devenu Dobronegoy . Ce mariage a eu lieu en parallèle avec le mariage de son fils de la soeur de Yaroslav Izjaslava Casimir - Gertrude comme un signe de l'union avec la Pologne. En 1043, une expédition conduite par Volodymyr, fils de Yaroslav, est menée contre Byzance, mais elle se solde par un échec et entraîne de lourdes pertes. En 1043 , Yaroslav, pour l'assassiner de "un célèbre Russes" à Constantinople 53 , il a envoyé son fils Vladimir, avec un grave Harald et Voivod Vyshata à la randonnée de l'empereur Constantin Monomaque , dans lequel l'action militaire s'est déroulée sur terre et sur mer, avec des succès divers et qui a pris fin avec le monde, conclu en 1046 . En 1044 Yaroslav a organisé une campagne 54 sur la Lituanie . En 1045 Grand Prince Yaroslav le Sage et la princesse Irina (Ingegerd) dirigés vers Novgorod de Kiev à son fils Vladimir pour mettre les pierres de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie , au lieu de brûlé en bois. En 1047 il y avait une pause Yaroslav le Sage alliance avec la Pologne. En 1048 est arrivé à Kiev ambassadeurs de Henri Ier de France - demander la main de la fille de Yaroslav Anna . Le règne de Iaroslav le Sage a duré 37 ans. Dernières années de sa vie passées dans Yaroslav Vyshgorode . Iaroslav le Sage décédé le 20 Février 1054 dans Vyshgorode exactement la fête de l'orthodoxie 55 entre les mains de son fils Vsevolod, a survécu pendant quatre ans et sa femme Ingigerd deux années fils aîné de Vladimir. L'inscription ( graffiti ) dans la nef centrale de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie sous ktitorskih fresque de la Yaroslav le Sage, daté de 1054 années , a déclaré la mort de «notre roi»: « En 6562 AMC fevrari 20 Hypothèse (s) e i (a) notre couvent (e) de dans un (oskresene) à (n) alimentaire (tout) (mu) h Theodore ". Dans diverses chroniques de la date exacte de la mort a été déterminée par Yaroslav différentes manières: soit 19th Février ou 20e. Ces différences académicien B. Pêcheurs explique que Yaroslav est mort dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. En Russie ancienne pour déterminer le début de la journée, il y avait deux principes: sur le compte de l'église - minuit, à la maison - à l'aube. C'est pourquoi différents appelés et la date du décès de Yaroslav: un compte, il était encore samedi, et sur un autre, l'église - déjà dimanche 56 . Historien Anatoly Karpov estime que le prince pourrait mourir 19 (selon la chronique), et l'enterrèrent dans le 20e 55 . Toutefois, la date du décès n'est pas acceptée par tous les chercheurs. V. K. Ziborov date de cet événement 17 Février 1054. 57 La cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Kiev (1025) . thumb|left|260px|Le prince tient dans ses mains le modèle de la cathédrale de la Sainte Sophie.Jaroslav fait construire des églises. L'église cathédrale de Sainte-Sophie est construite en bois. La nouvelle cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Kiev aux coupoles d'or qui scintillent de mille feux.est élevée de 1025 à 1037 Atlas historique et culturel de la Russie et du monde slave, Pierre Kovalevsky, Elsevier, 1961. . D'autres sources la voit construite entre 1037 et 1050. C'est le cas du XXXVI congrès de la Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur Public Les villes capitales au moyen âge: XXXVI congrès de la SHMES, Istanbul, 1er-6 juin 2005, Volume 36 de ... Congrès de la Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur Public, Volume 87 de Publications de la Sorbonne / Histoire ancienne et médiévale: Publications de la Sorbonne, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2006. . Elle va devenir et rester très longtemps le centre de la vie religieuse, politique, culturelle et sociale de l'ancienne Rous. Elle est le lieu de couronnement des princes et de réception des ambassadeurs étrangers. La première bibliothèque des pays de l'est y prend place. Yaroslav le Sage, veut rivaliser avec Byzance. La cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Kiev doit son nom à la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Byzance. La capitale de Yaroslav est organisée autour de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie, siège métropolite, construite par des maîtres byzantins Les villes capitales au moyen âge: XXXVI congrès de la SHMES, Istanbul, 1er-6 juin 2005, Volume 36 de ... Congrès de la Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur Public, Volume 87 de Publications de la Sorbonne / Histoire ancienne et médiévale: Publications de la Sorbonne, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2006. . Le prince édifie aussi des temples à Sainte-Sophie à Novgorod et Polotsk, toujours destinés en quelque sorte à s'opposer à Sainte-Sophie de Byzance. Sa cour de Kiev est une copie fidèle de celle de Constantinople. thumb|center|600px|La cathédrale Sainte-Sophie sur la place principale de Kiev (source Valerii Tkachenko). Jaroslav enterré dans la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie à Kiev. Six tonnes sarcophage en marbre de Yaroslav et se situe maintenant à Saint-Pierre. Sofia. Il a ouvert en 1936 , 1939 et 1964 et a mené des études ne sont pas toujours qualifiés. Selon le rapport d'autopsie en Janvier 1939 58 anthropologue Mikhail Gerasimov en 1940 a créé un portrait sculpté du prince. Hauteur prince était de 175 cm de visage de type slave, moyenne front de taille, pont étroit, le nez fortement saillie, de grands yeux, bouche fortement exposé (presque toutes les dents qui se sont produits alors dans la vieillesse est extrêmement rare), projetant fortement menton. 58 . Il est également connu qu'il était boiteux (à cause de ce qui s'est mal): selon une version - de la naissance, de l'autre - en raison de blessures au combat. La jambe droite du prince Yaroslav était plus longue que la gauche, en raison de dommages de la hanche et du genou. Peut-être cela était dû à héréditaire maladie de Perthes . Selon le magazine Newsweek, à l'ouverture de la boîte avec les restes de Yaroslav le Sage 10 Septembre 2009, il a été constaté qu'il ne serait qu'un femme squelette princesse Yaroslav Ingegerd. 58 59 60 Dans le cadre de l'enquête a été lancée par les journalistes la version que les restes ont été retirés du prince de Kiev en 1943 par le retrait des troupes allemandes et maintenant, peut-être, à la disposition de l'Eglise orthodoxe ukrainienne aux États-Unis (juridiction du Patriarcat de Constantinople ). CULTURE . thumb|left|260px|L'Evangéliaire de Reims, livre apporté d'Ukraine par Anne de Kiev.Des générations entières d'historiens en ont rêvé. Quelque part à Kiev serait dissimulé un trésor inestimable : la bibliothèque de Iaroslav le Sage. Ce dernier fut prince de Kiev et de Novgorod de 1019 à 1054. Il compte parmi les premiers souverains d'Europe à s'être soucié de la lecture et de son enseignement parmi ses sujets Cent grands mystères et énigmes d'Ukraine, Olga Gouk, Ed. Arii, Kiev 2010. . A cette époque de nombreux livres étaient traduits du grec vers le russe, on voie surgir des écoles primaires et même une sorte d’académie médiévale composée d’hommes instruits. Le monastère des Grottes de Kiev devient le centre d’un grand rayonnement culturel où travaillent de nombreux chroniqueurs et scribes Yaroslav le Sage. La création de sa bibliothèque est commémorée à Kiev par une stèle qui se dresse à l'entrée de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie. Le prince s'en préoccupa pendant 17 ans, jusqu'à sa mort. Les livres étaient des chefs-d'œuvre uniques, qu'il fallait traduire en vieux slave depuis le grec ou une autre langue. Tout était copié à la main, puis relié de cuir maroquin et décoré d'argent, d'or et de pierres précieuses. Au lieu du papier, on utilisait des parchemins faits de vélin. Pour un livre, il fallait sacrifier un troupeau de veaux. La conception d'un manuscrit était comparable à celle d'une cathédrale. On entrait dans le livre à l'aide d'une "porte", la couverture richement sertie. Après l'avoir ouvert, les lecteurs y pénétraient en se signant. Ils commençaient à lire en observant les miniatures et les enluminures comme des fresques ou des icônes. Après l'avoir refermé, ils le bénissaient comme une église. Sur la dernière page, le scribe écrivait la date, son nom et quelque chose de plus personnel. Par exemple : "Le fiancé se réjouit à la vue de sa future femme, comme un scribe à la vue de la dernière page..." Iaroslav, qui comprenait beaucoup de langues et participait aussi à la traduction, s'était constitué une collection d'à peu près mille œuvres. C'est dans cette "maison d'édition" de Iaroslav le Sage que se sont développées les bases des lois de la principauté de Kiev. Ainsi, ses règles ne prévoyaient pas de peine de mort. Même pour un homicide, elles proposaient un système d'amendes en respectant la miséricorde chrétienne. Mais la loi permettait aux seigneurs de punir les paysans qui ne travaillaient pas assez, et les enfants des paysans étaient du même rang que les animaux. Autrement dit, ils appartenaient tous au seigneur. Les éditions de Iaroslav le Sage servaient aussi de dots pour ses filles. Anna, la benjamine, devint plus tard régente du royaume de France en se mariant avec le roi de France Henri Ier et reste connue aujourd'hui sous le nom d'Anne de Kiev a emporté avec elle une partie de ces livres. L'un d'entre eux est très célèbre, puisque c'est un évangile manuscrit qui est entré dans l'Histoire sous le nom de l'Evangile de Reims. On dit que c'est sur cette relique de Kiev que tous les rois de France jusqu'à Louis XIV auraient prêté serment lors de leur couronnement de Reims est effectivement un texte sacré vieux-slave datant de l'époque d'Anne de Kiev, mais la légende de son utilisation pour la cérémonie du couronnement serait fausse. Ses deux autres filles sont elles aussi parties à l'étranger. Anastassia se rendit en Hongrie, où elle épousa André Ier, et Elizaveta en Norvège pour se marier au roi Harald III contesta la couronne d'Angleterre à Harold Godwinson et Guillaume de Normandie. Elles aussi partirent sans doute avec certains des livres de la bibliothèque, mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie de la collection de Iaroslav. Beaucoup d'historiens doutent cependant que l'on puisse un jour retrouver ces livres. Une rumeur prétend qu'ils seraient cachés dans les souterrains de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie ou dans de lointains monastères, mais aucun texte n'étaye cette hypothèse. Il est possible que la bibliothèque ait brûlé lors de l'invasion mongole (en 1240). D'autres sont convaincus qu'il aurait été difficile de dissimuler cette collection énorme de livres en un seul endroit, qu'ils ont été répartis dans divers monastères, et qu'ils ont été perdus au fil des périodes de troubles, lesquels n'ont pas manqué dans l'histoire de Kiev Cent grands mystères et énigmes d'Ukraine, Olga Gouk, Ed. Arii, Kiev 2010. . Sa bonne administration et son soutien à l'Eglise et à la culture chrétienne lui valent le surnom de sage. Sarcophage de Yaroslav . En XX siècle sarcophage de Yaroslav le Sage altéré trois fois: en 1936 , 1939 et 1964 . En 2009 dans le tombeau de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie a été rouvertes, et les restes envoyés pour examen. Lors de l'autopsie ont été trouvés journal soviétique " Izvestia "et" vérité ", en date du 1964 années . Publié en Mars 2011 les résultats d'un examen génétique sont: enterré dans la tombe n'est pas les hommes, mais seulement des femmes reste, et composé de deux squelettes datant de temps très différent: un squelette de la Rus' de Kiev, et la seconde pour mille ans, c'est le temps des colonies scythes . Demeure, heure de Moscou, selon les scientifiques, anthropologues, appartiennent à une femme pendant la vie de beaucoup engagé dans le travail physique intense - évidemment pas la famille princière. La première des femmes restes de squelettes trouvés même écrit M. Gerasimov en 1939. Ensuite, il a été annoncé qu'en plus de Iaroslav le Sage dans le tombeau et enterré par d'autres personnes. Sur la poussière de la piste de Yaroslav le Sage peut placer une icône de Saint Nicolas humide, qui a été retiré de représentants cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de la UGCC , se retira avec les occupants allemands de Kiev à l'automne 1943 . L'icône a été trouvé dans l'église Sainte-Trinité ( Brooklyn , New York, États-Unis) en 1973 . Selon les historiens, les restes du grand-duc se trouvent aux États-Unis. MARIAGES ET DESCENDANCE . Mariages . thumb|260px|Yaroslav le Sage et la princesse suédoise Ingigerda. * Première femme - probablement norvégienne nommée Anna. A été capturé en 1018 à Kiev capturé par le roi polonais Boleslaw the Brave avec ses sœurs et Yaroslav toujours emporté en Pologne. Future orthodoxe Saint-Prince Yaroslav était général Christian beau-frère 65 du futur saint, norvégien du roi Olav le Saint - ils se sont mariés à des sœurs * Seconde épouse (1019) - Ingegerd de Suède (1001-1050), rebaptisée Irina ou Anna, fille du roi Olof III Skötkonung (980-1022), premier roi chrétien de Suède et Estrid of the Obotrites (979-1035), une princesse slave du Mecklembourg. Elle prend une part active aux affaires publiques, en particulier an niveau des relations avec les pays d'Europe du Nord, et joue un rôle non négligeable au niveau des liens des liens qui se tissent entre le Grand-Duché de Kiev et la principauté dePolotsk. Sainte Anna Novgorod fonde le premier couvent de Kiev. Les trois filles du prince Iaroslav le Sage SOnt mariées aux rois de Suède, de Hongrie et de France. Car, de même qu'au temps de Vladimir, c'est l'alliance avec Byzance qui est recherchée, sous le règne de Iaroslav le Sage, l'alliance kiévienne a grand prestige Le Malheur russe: Essai sur le meurtre politique, Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Hélène Carrère d'Encausse, Fayard, 1988. . La période des apanages débute en 1054, peu avant la mort du prince Yaroslav le Sage, au moment où il divise la Rus en volostes qu'il lègue à ses fils, ce qui déclenche un processus de fractionnement des terres russes. Descendance . Yaroslav marie ses fils et filles aux familles royales européennes : Il marie sa sœur, Maria Dobroniega de Kiev (1012-1087), au roi de Pologne Casimir (1016-1058), en 1041. * Ilya de Novgorod (avant 1018-10??), fils de Yaroslav le Sage et sa première épouse est prince de Novgorod (?). * Vladimir de Novgorod (1020-1052). Sous l'année 1052 est rapportée la mort à Novgorod du prince de Novgorod, Vladimir, fils aîné de Jaroslav le Sage. Vladimir construit à Novgorod la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie. Il est canonisé par l'Eglise orthodoxe. Selon le généalogiste russe N. A. Baumgarten il est a été marié à la fille du comte Liudolf de Brunswick (c. 1003 – 23 April 1038), Margrave de Frise, Ode, mais ce fait est contesté par l'historien A. V. Nazarenko. * Elizabeth de Kiev (1025-après 1066) épouse le roi de Norvège Harald le Sévère (1015-1066), en 1045. Veuve elle épouse Sven de Danemark. * Anastasia de Kiev (1023-1075/1093) se marie avec le roi André de Hongrie (1015-1060), en 1038. * Vsevolod était marié à la fille de l’Empereur de Byzance Constantin Monomach; * son fils Sviatoslav était l’époux d’Oda, la fille du Margraf de Stadt, et son fils Isiaslav était marié à Gertrude, la fille du Markgraf de Saxe. * A la mort de son époux Henri Ier son épouse Anna Yaroslavna régna pendant quelque temps en France Yaroslav le Sage. * Izjaslav (Dmitri) (1025-1078) épousé la sœur du roi de Pologne Casimir, Gertrude * Sviatoslav (= Nicolas) de Tchernigov (1027-1076) - Prince de Tchernigov , suggèrent que a été marié deux fois: d'abord à Killick (ou Cecilia Cecilia), d'origine inconnue; deuxième temps probablement une princesse autrichienne Audet , fille du comte Léopold . * Vsevolod (Andrew) ( 1030 - 1093 ) - a épousé une princesse grecque (probablement de la fille de l'empereur byzantin Constantin IX Monomaque ), de son mariage avec laquelle il est né prince Vladimir Monomaque. * Prince Vyacheslav de Smolensk (1033-1057) * Igor (Yuri) (1036-1060) - a épousé une princesse allemande Kunigunde, comtesse Orlamyunde. Certains historiens 63 Igor cinquième lieu retiré parmi les fils de Yaroslav, en particulier, sur la base de l'ordre des fils dans les nouvelles à propos de la volonté de Yaroslav le Sage et les nouvelles que la mort de Vyacheslav Smolensk Igor a été dérivé de Vladimir ("Le conte de temps passés") . * C'est en l'an de grâce 1048 que le roi de France Henri 1er, dont l'épouse vient de mourir sans lui laisser un héritier mâle, envoie au grand prince de Kiev, Yaroslav le Sage, une imposante ambassade pour demander en mariage sa fille Anna. En France, elle est devenu connu comme Anna ou Anna russe de Kiev. En France, il y a dans la ville de Senlis monument représentant Anna. En 1029 Olaf, en exil à Novgorod, a écrit visu (poème) sur Ingigerd; partie atteint à ce jour. Selon les sagas, Olaf à Novgorod en hiver 1029/1030 a révélé deux miracles de guérison en particulier, gravement malade guéri fils de neuf ans Yaroslav Ingigerd, futur orthodoxe saint Vladimir (Waldemar). Après la mort et la glorification Olaf à Novgorod, b. la capitale de Yaroslav, a été érigée l'église de Saint-Olaf , populairement surnommé "Varyag". Fils infantile de l'avenir de Saint-Olaf Magnus Bon a été adoptée après la mort de son père, le futur saint Yaroslav le Sage, a été élevé dans sa famille et à l'âge adulte avec l'aide de son père adoptif est revenu au trône de Norvège et le Danemark. Yaroslav le Sage aussi - frère orthodoxe, 67 la première célébrée en Russie Saints - Princes Boris et Gleb , père orthodoxe saint Vladimir Jaroslavich grand-père mestnochtimyh orthodoxe saint Vladimir Monomaque et catholique Hugues le Grand, comte de Vermandois . Yaroslav a été enterré dans Sainte-Sophie dans l'ex-six tonnes tombeau de marbre de Saint- Clément pape , que son père avait fait venir de Vladimir Svyatoslavich conquis byzantin Chersonèse . Le tombeau est toujours intacte. * Il est également un point de vue que Iaroslav le Sage est une autre fille nommée Agathe (1022-1058), qui est devenue l'épouse de Edward l'Exil, l'héritier du trône d'Angleterre . Certains chercheurs remettent en question le fait que le fils Yaroslav il Rogneda, et est une hypothèse 68 qu'il avait une femme - Anna, qui mourut vers 1018 . Peut-être Anna était la Norvège, et en 1018 elle a été capturée Boleslas le Brave au cours de l' occupation de Kiev . Il y a une hypothèse que certains Ilya - "fils du roi de la Russie" Iaroslav le Sage. Origine de la femme d'un de ses fils - princesse allemande Oda , fille de Léopold - est controversée en termes de l'appartenance au genre Shtadenov (dirigeants de la marque Nord ) ou Babenberg (dirigeants de l'Autriche à les Habsbourg ). Controverse est le fait dont la femme était Oda - Vladimir Sviatoslav ou Vyacheslav. Aujourd'hui, l'opinion dominante est que Oda Leopoldovna était l'épouse de Sviatoslav et descendit de la Babenberg. 69 Importance historique . Titmar Merseburg déjà considéré à cette époque Kiev est très grande et forte ville, dans laquelle environ 400 églises et 8 marchés. Un autre chroniqueur de l'Ouest de ce même siècle, Adam de Brême , appelé Kiev rivale de Constantinople, la "ornement brillant." Sous Yaroslav ayant une première russes monastères . En 1030 Yaroslav fondé les monastères de Saint-George : George monastère de Novgorod et Monastère des grottes de Kiev à Kiev; commandé à travers la Russie "tvoriti vacances" St George le 26 Novembre (" journée de George "). Il a publié une église de charte et "Vérité russe» - un ensemble de lois féodales anciens droits . En 1051 , a réuni des évêques , il a nommé métropolite Hilarion , la première fois sans la participation du patriarche de Constantinople . Hilarion est devenue la première métropole de Russie. Lancement d'un travail intensif sur la traduction des byzantins livres et d'autres en slavon et vieux russe . D'énormes quantités d'argent ont été dépensés sur les livres par correspondance. En 1028 à Novgorod a été fondée la première grande école dans laquelle il y avait environ 300 enfants réunis sacrificateurs et les anciens 72 73 . Quand il est apparu les pièces de monnaie avec l'inscription "Yaroslavl argent" . D'un côté était représenté Jésus-Christ , sur l'autre - George , le patron de Yaroslav. On sait que pour maintenir la paix sur les frontières nord annuellement envoyé Jaroslav Varègues 300 hryvnia argent. Cette carte était petite, plus symbolique, mais il offre la paix avec les Vikings et la protection des terres du nord. M. Priselkov traité une des traductions du titre Yaroslav que " empereur " 74 . Le métropolite Hilarion a appelé " Hagan " 75 76 , et dans une fresque sur le mur de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie à Kiev, raconte la mort du prince Yaroslav Vladimirovitch nommé César . Vénération dans le christianisme [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Yaroslav le Sage Pieux prince Yaroslav le Sage a commencé vénéré en Russie immédiatement après la mort. La première mention de cette source est dans le XI siècle dans les "Actes des prêtres Église Hambourg", daté 1075 années , où chronographe contemporain Grand-Duc Adam de Brême appelle Yaroslav saints . Yaroslav le Sage n'est pas formellement inclus parmi les saints de l'Église orthodoxe russe , 9 Mars 2004 dans le cadre du 950e anniversaire de la mort, a été introduit dans le calendrier de l'Eglise orthodoxe ukrainienne de la MP , et 8 Décembre 2005 , avec la bénédiction de Sa Sainteté le Patriarche Alexis II , le 20 février ( 5 mars ) a été faite en mesyatseslov comme un jour de souvenir Heureux prince Yaroslav le Sage. 77 Non reconnu non-canonique Église orthodoxe ukrainienne du Patriarcat de Kiev au conseil municipal en 2008 Iaroslav le Sage canonisé comme saint Prince. 78 L'image dans l'art [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Dans la littérature médiévale [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Yaroslav - le caractère traditionnel des œuvres littéraires de hagiographique genre - la vie de Boris et Gleb . Le fait même de l'assassiner est pour la anciens chroniqueurs sujet favori pour les histoires individuelles. Total " Le conte de Boris et Gleb "préservé plus de 170 listes et 79 , dont le plus ancien et le plus complet attribué Monk Nestor et Jacob Monk mnih . 80 Il dit, par exemple, que, après la mort de Vladimir, a pris le pouvoir à Kiev Vladimir Swiatopolk beau-fils. Craignant rivalité enfants naturels de grand-duc - Boris, Gleb et d'autres Swiatopolk avaient principalement envoyé des assassins pour les premiers candidats à la table à Kiev - Boris et Gleb. Messager envoyé par Yaroslav transmet Gleb nouvelles de la mort de son père et l'assassiner de son frère Boris ... tristesse Alors attristé prince Gleb flotte sur la rivière dans une barque, et il est entouré dépassé par ses ennemis. Il s'est rendu compte que c'est la fin, et humble voix murmura: «Si déjà commencé, des convulsions, un envoyé ce accompli." Une sœur de Yaroslav Predslava avertit que leur frère va Swiatopolk l'éliminer. Yaroslav également mentionné dans le « Sermon sur la loi et la grâce "Metropolitan Hilarion dans "Mémoire et Praise prince russe Vladimir" Jacob Mnich 81 . Comme Yaroslav marié à Ingegerd - fille de roi suédois Olaf Shetkonunga et les mariages arrangés dynastiques de leurs filles, y compris Elizabeth (Ellis) - avec le roi de Norvège Harald Un grave , lui et son nom est mentionné à plusieurs reprises dans les sagas scandinaves , où il apparaît sous le nom de " rois de Yarisleyva Holmgard », c'est-Novgorod. En 1834 un professeur à l'Université de Saint-Pétersbourg Senkovsky, traduit en russe "Saga de Eymund" 82 , il trouve que le Eymund Vikings avec une équipe a été embauché par Iaroslav le Sage. La saga raconte comment konung Yarisleyf (Yaroslav) combats du roi Burisleyfom (Boris), et dans la saga de la Burisleyfa Vikings privé de la vie par ordre Yarisleyfa. Ensuite, certains chercheurs 83 basés sur la saga sur Eymund soutenu l'hypothèse que la mort de Boris - «travaux manuels» Vikings envoyé Iaroslav le Sage en 1017 , étant donné que les chroniques et Yaroslav Bryachislav et Mstislav refusé de reconnaître le prince légitime Svjatopolka à Kiev . Cependant, l'hypothèse Senkovsky basée uniquement sur les données de "Saga de Eymund" , un partisan actif de ce qui est actuellement la source des études historien I. N. Danilevsky s'avère possible "implication" Yaroslav seulement d'assassiner Boris ("Buritsleyva"), mais pas Hleb, qui n'est pas mentionné dans la saga du tout. Dans le même temps, il est connu que, après la mort du prince Vladimir seulement deux frères - Boris et Gleb ont déclaré leur allégeance au nouveau prince de Kiev et se sont engagés à "honorer leur père" et Svjatopolka très étrange, il serait de tuer leurs alliés. Jusqu'à présent, cette hypothèse a deux ses partisans et ses adversaires. Aussi les historiens, en commençant par C. Soloviev suggèrent que l'histoire de la mort de Boris et Gleb clairement inséré dans le " Conte de temps passés "plus tard, un autre chroniqueur ne serait pas à nouveau répéter le début du règne Svjatopolka à Kiev. Sagesse Yaroslav Vieilles chroniques russes soulèvent la question de Yaroslav sagesse commençant par "louange les livres», placés sous 1037 dans "Le conte de temps passés", qui était, selon leurs légendes, que Jaroslav sage parce qu'il a construit la basilique Sainte-Sophie à Kiev et Novgorod, puis ont consacré le temple principal de la ville de Sofia - la sagesse de Dieu , qui est consacré à l'église principale de Constantinople. Ainsi Jaroslav annonce que l'église russe se trouve sur un pied d'égalité avec l'église byzantine. Se référant à la sagesse, les chroniqueurs révèlent généralement ce concept, se référant à l'Ancien Testament de Salomon . 79 En peinture [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Les plus anciens portraits du prince de Kiev a été faite au cours de sa vie sur la célèbre fresque dans la cathédrale de Sainte-Sophie. Malheureusement, certaines des fresques avec des portraits de Yaroslav et sa femme Ingegerd perdu. Conservé une copie A. van Westerfeld, peintre de la cour du lituanien Hetman A. Radziwill, faite en 1651 avec plus de toute peinture murale. En sculpture [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Réputé sculpteur et anthropologue Mikhail Gerasimov mise en œuvre du visage reconstruction Yaroslav dans son crâne. L'image sculpturale a été créé par Yaroslav M. Mikeshin et I. H. Schroeder dans le monument "Millénaire de la Russie "en 1862 dans Novgorod . Monuments à Iaroslav le Sage également installés dans l'Eglise Blanc , Kiev, Kharkov et Yaroslavl . thumb|center|600px|Yaroslav le Sage et quelques uns de ses guerriers. En musique [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Cantata "Yaroslav le Sage" Alexander Rosenblatt - tableau symphonique vocal pour solistes , chœur et orchestre en 11 parties, poétique livret P. Gladilina. 84 La première a eu lieu en 2002 dans la Grande Salle du Conservatoire de Moscou . Artistes: Academic Symphony Orchestra Etat de Russie nommé Svetlanov , Academy of Choral Art Choir (directeur artistique Popov) chef invité de Kiev B. Kozhukhar. Dans le film [ modifier | code source de modifier ] " Yaroslav le Sage "- film soviétique de studio Dovjenko publié en location à 1982 . Un film sur le Prince des ennemis internes et externes de la Russie et de son amour dramatique pour une fille simple Lubawa. Réalisateur: Gregory Cohan . Scénario: Gregory Cohan, Pavlo Zagrebelnyi . Le rôle principal effectué Yuri Muravitsky , Jaroslav enfance a joué Mark Gres . D'un point de vue historique, une partie importante de l'intrigue du film n'est pas basé sur des sources fiables, les lieux d'événements (par exemple, Novgorod et Kiev) et par ordre chronologique est souvent changé en ligne avec le scénario. Aussi le film Gregory Cohan contient beaucoup de fausses pièces historiques et des ménages: épées que les soldats armés, pas carolingien ce qui a été utilisé dans la première moitié du XIe siècle, et la fin du Moyen Age; au lieu de la traditionnelle amande ère de Yaroslav panneaux triangulaires sont utilisés; mal recréé navires scandinaves . Malgré tout cela, le film a remporté le prix du jury et le diplôme "équipe pour le film historique" au Festival du Film de l'Union soviétique dans Tallinn en 1982. " Jaroslavna, reine de France "(URSS-Pologne, 1978) - art film d'aventure historique réalisé par Igor Maslennikov , dans laquelle le rôle de l'âge du-Prince Yaroslav brillamment joué Kirill Lavrov . En Juin 2007, il a complété un concours de l'Agence fédérale pour la culture et la cinématographie pour le droit tournage de Yaroslav le Sage au 1000e anniversaire de la ville de Yaroslavl . Droit de tirer a été remporté par "Anno Domini", qui se spécialise dans " placement de produit "(des placements de produits dans les films de divers produits). Réalisateur: Dmitry Korobkin . Scénario: Marina Koshkin , Natalya Nazarova. Avec Alexander Ivashkevich . Le film " Yaroslav. Il ya mille ans ", sorti en salles en Russie à l'automne 2010 . 85 Dans la littérature [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Est un héros mineurs romans historiques Valentina Ivanova "Grande Russie" (1961), Antonina Laden "Anne de Kiev - Reine de France" (1973), ainsi que le récit historique d'Elizabeth Dvoretskaya " trésor Harald . " Autres [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Université d'Etat de Novgorod nommé d'après Iaroslav le Sage Université de Kharkov de loi nommé après Iaroslav le Sage prix d'État de l'Ukraine - Ordre du prince Yaroslav le Sage Citations [ modifier | code source de modifier ] "Si vous allez vivre dans la haine, dans les querelles et les disputes, puis mourir eux-mêmes et la ruine de la terre de leurs pères et grands-pères de son propre, qui produit son travail ... son grand." ( conte de temps passés sous le année 1054 , traduisant Likhachev ) Les faits historiques [ modifier | code source de modifier ] En 2008 Iaroslav le Sage a pris la première place dans l'émission de télévision " Grands Ukrainiens ". Devenu légendaire " bibliothèque de Yaroslav le Sage , "qui est souvent comparé à" Bibliothèque d'Ivan le Terrible " 86 . 10 septembre 2009 à Saint-Sophia cathédrale nationale de réserve "Sophie de Kiev" a tenu autopsie marbre sarcophage grand-duc de Kiev. Ses reliques ont été trouvées dans la tombe (dans l'avant-guerre confrontation qu'ils étaient). 87 Selon le magazine " Newsweek Russie ", ils sont aux États-Unis (probablement été prise de Kiev pendant l'occupation allemande en 1943 ). 88 89 Iaroslav le Sage a fondé les villes suivantes: Yaroslavl sur la Volga et Yaroslavl en moderne Pologne 90 (nommé d'après lui), St. George (Gürgen nommé pour sa communication patron. George ), Saint-George de Russie . thumb|center|500px|Yaroslav le sage. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire militaire russe Catégorie:Noblesse russe Catégorie:Nationalisme russe Catégorie:Moyen Âge